The Ghosts of Lives We Once Had
by AdenHolmes
Summary: Danny Jones has been in McFly since 2002. At the take of McFly's career in 2004 Danny's world is shattered when his fiancé Rosy is killed in a horrifying car crash. But Dougie is there to help him throughit and more. DougiexDanny & DannyxOCxTom.R
1. Prologue

**_Sumary:_**

**Danny Jones has been in McFly since he met Tom Fletcher in 2002 and they got to talking about starting their own band. At the take of their career in 2004 Danny's world is shattered when his fiancé Rosy Young is killed in a horrific car accident on the way to Danny's best friend and fellow band mate Dougie Poynter's house one night. It's now 2010 and Danny's been with someone else for roughly four years but their new single "**_**Party Girl"**_** has memories of Rosy stirring in Danny's memory all over again and making him think he's seeing ghosts. (Danny Point Of View)**

* * *

**The Ghost of Lives We Once Had**

_**Prologue**_

* * *

It all started with an interview question "Is there any meaning to your new single '_Party Girl_'?"

The rest of the guys answered somewhat the same with answers ranging from "It's supposed to be a fun stand up and dance song" to "We just wanted to have fun and change things up a bit." But when the interviewer turner her eyes on me for answer I couldn't speak at first, I felt Dougie squeeze my hand reassuringly causing me to come back to consciousness.

"Erm, well for me it's those things as well as maybe the fact that it somewhat reminds me of my late fiancé. She was that sort of girl and I suppose as we were working on this song I felt I was sharing that part of her with the world," I spoke softly and evenly though inside every word burned my throat.

That night Dougie and I laid in bed and as I lay there staring up at the ceiling all I could think about was Rosy and how things had been the months after her death.

* * *

_"Dan," it was Dougie's voice from the other side of my apartment door._

"_What do you want Doug? I told you all I didn't want to speak with anyone," I snapped as I pulled open the door._

_Dougie stood before me looking a complete emotional wreck. His face was tear stained and everything about him just seemed highly disheveled. "Didn't they call you?" he whispered._

"_Who call me?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him unsurely._

"_The hospital," he said as a few more tears ran down his cheeks._

"_Doug, you're scaring me. What's happened…should I call Rosy?" I asked my eyebrows pulling together in even more confusion._

"_Danny, Rosy's been killed," Dougie murmured staring at his shoes. "She called me after you two had your row an told me she was going to come stay round mine for the night…then I-I heard the crash Dan."_

"_What….," I said staring at him in disbelief. "No, she…we…just it wasn't…no. Rosy's not dead. She was here…thirty minutes ago."_

* * *

_It had been over six months since she had died. The date had been Second, January, 2004 just when the band was starting to kick off the only person I wanted to share it with had died and I was feeling hopeless. The only person who had been able to convince me to come out of my room during the course of the past few months had been Dougie he'd been the only one I'd been able to talk to. Which was…weird because normally Tom was my confident ever since I had started the band. I was lying flat on my back staring up at the ceiling thinking of Rosy…again though it wasn't different from any other day I felt like something had changed._ _"Dougie...," I whispered tapping him on the shoulder though I knew he was most likely still asleep. If Dougie was ever awake before me he always woke me up for fear that my sleeping habits were falling back into the strange and defiantly unhealthy pattern I had favored for a good three months after Rosy had been taken from me._

_"Sup mate?" Dougie groaned sleepily pushing myself up inside his bunk as he rubbed his eyes._

_"Harry an Tom went out to shop a bit today...I think they were just avoiding me," I murmured._

_"Nah, mate they know you don't wanna talk bout it an they're probably worried they'll mention her or summat like on her birthday," Dougie said patting the end of his bed for me to sit down._

_"In my defense she'd only been gone for five days then an we were all still pretty messed up about it all," I murmured._

_"I know, I don't blame you. Rosy was my best friend for years...I still can't believe she's gone," Dougie said running a hand through his hair and scrunching up his eyes._

_None of us had ever referred to Rosy as being dead. It was simply just not done, we'd always say she was just gone and that night was the night she was taken from us._

_"I miss her," I whispered a few tears forming in my eyes. "It would have been our four year anniversary today...the wedding was a month away..."_

_I sat there staring at my hands in the semi-dark space that was Dougie's bunk on the tour bus until I saw him reach out his hand and entwine his fingers with my own. "I know," was all he whispered in a sincere and pained understanding tone as our eyes connected._

_I was never sure if he kissed me or if I kissed him; all I knew was all of a sudden my arms were circled around him, his hands were in my hair, and we were joined by the lips. I had never once in my life ever thought of a man in a romantic way but all of a sudden Dougie's embrace reminded me in a thousand different ways of Rosy and I never wanted to let go. After a few more moments though I had to pull away for air and only then did I realize how out of breath I felt. My eyes found Dougie's and I found him panting with a thick cherry red blush covering his cheeks. "Sorry," he murmured. "No idea where that came from."_

_"Erm, it's fine mate...,"I replied somewhat awkwardly as I tried to shake the crazing I suddenly had for his embrace. The embrace that was so startlingly similar to Rosy's. I wasn't sure if it was because Dougie was a bit on the small side for a bloke so his size reminded me of her or, if it was the way his fingers ranked through my hair just like she had done when we had sex._

* * *

"Dan, you alright...,"Dougie whispered to me breaking my train of flashbacks as he gently ran his fingers over my chest tracing the muscles there.

I sighed and pushed my hair back and out of my eyes before reluctantly pushing myself up onto one elbow and looking down at him with a mournful expression," I keep thinking about the time after Rosy left."

"Tell me what you were remembering," Dougie whispered pushing me gently back onto my back and lacing his thinner fingers with my thicker more muscled integers.

"Mainly the day she was taken from me an you came over crying and... Then the sixth month mark of her being gone...it had been our anniversary," I murmured staring at the ceiling trying to force the tears back. Dougie and I always shared our memories of Rosy and our grief. It had been during the time when we were both grieving for her that our relationship had blossomed anyway.

"You know I remember when Rosy and I were in nursery school she brought in a giant Teddy bear for show and tell. She spent fourth minutes explaining why Teddy bears were better and 'more awesome' than real bears. That was the day I decided she and I were going to be beat friend," Dougie replied softly and I could just hear the grin forming on his face as he spoke.

"I remember when the memories like that between you two made me insanely jealous," I said good humouredly.

"No idea why though; never in my life had I seen her that gaga over a lad before in her life. It was normally the blokes that were overly infatuated with her. I was so happy she'd finally found someone she was equally interest in as they were her," Dougie said and kissed my cheek softly.

"Do you ever wonder what he would think...of us being together. Her two favorite men...ending up gay together because she went and left them both alone and without comfort...," I muttered the tears forming in my eyes all over again. Talking about Rosy was the only thing that brought tears to my eyes anymore, her leaving me had toughened me to everything else the world had to throw at me.

"I'm not sure Dan but, what I so know for sure is that she would not hate you for it. She loves you way too much," Dougie said comfortingly running hair fingers through my hair.

"Thank you Doug, you always know what I need to hear," I murmured rolling over to face him and lightly pressing my lips against his. As I pulled away I let my head rest on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

* * *

When I woke up Dougie had already left our room either to shower or to make some breakfast, I hoped it was the latter. Surprisingly Dougie was an excellent cook; then again it wasn't without the help of Tom when we had all still lived in the McFly house ohhh so long ago. "Doug, you down stairs?" I called as I leaned a little bit over the balcony that over looked our living room from the upstairs hall.

There was no answer. I frowned and went into the bathroom to look for him only to find the same result; nothing. Thoroughly confused now I pulled a shirt over my head, walked down the stairs and, into the kitchen thinking maybe he just hadn't heard me. "Doug?" I asked to the empty kitchen.

With a frown I shuffled over to the large stainless steel fridge and wrenched open the door felling annoyed and slightly neglected, until my eyes fell to the sticky note on top of the milk cap. On the sticky note in Dougie's signature chicken scratch hand writing in different colors of marker pen the note was scrawled " _Dan you're oh so predictable. I ran out to get more pancake mix (you know how I crave them in the middle of the night) and some of that coffee stuff I know you love."_

I smiled at this and put the milk back without so much as taking a sip from the carton. The smile still lingering on my face as I walked to the door to grab my running sneakers, by the time I got back from my morning run Doug ought to be home and we could have breakfast, I decided as I walked out the front door of our flat and made my way downstairs letting the memories of Rosy flood my mind all over again.

* * *

"_Danny!" she squealed wriggling around me and laughing a little as the bare skin of my chest touched her stomach._

"_Rosy," I said back sticking my tongue out at her and laughing a little as well._

"_Don't tease me Dan you know how that drives me crazyyy," she said biting her lip innocently as her small fingers traced feather light patters over the exposed skin of my chest._

"_And I'm the tease hmmm?" I growled lowly grabbing her by her wrists and pinning them down to the bed as I leaned in and pressed my lips passionately to her full and oh-so-kissable cherry red lips. _

"_You have no idea how much I missed you while you were in America, "I whispered into her ear running my own hands over her small form as I started kissing her jaw line once again._

"_I think I may have an idea," she murmured breathily holding back a soft giggle as she flicked open the zip of my jeans. _

"_You know Tom's in the next room right?" I snickered slightly._

"_He'll get over it," she said yanking my slightly baggy jeans down easily._

"_I'll direct him to you for the lecture in consideration then," I laughed a little as I pushed the pajama shorts off her waist._

"_I am being considerate," she paused smirking devilishly at me. "Of how very long we have been apart."_

"_I'm not so sure that a month is going to cut it for _so very long_," I murmured kissing her neck again._

"_Without you my love it was an eternity," she said over dramatically._

"_Because visiting your cousins at Broadway was absolutely terrible," I scoffed._

"_Enough talking," she said a little too quickly but being myself I went with it._

* * *

Sighing in exasperation I reached the side walk that connected the nice flats to the nice "richy rich" (it's a nickname Doug and I came up with when we first moved in here) gated community next to us. I started off at a slow jog until after a good two or three minute I had taken off at a full out sprint. Never would I run for competition but running just for exercise was great especially in the hectic life style we seemed to live being who we were. On my second lap around my usual route I saw something strange; there was a girl. Not that seeing a girl was the strange part. It was more that she happened to simply be sitting out on the front lawn of what was more like a cottage sized "richy rich" type house and most defiantly the smallest house in the neighborhood. It hadn't been there before we'd gone to Atlanta to record for _Super City_ had it I wondered trying to think back. As I drew closer and closer to the house I decided I most defiantly did not recall ever seeing this house before Atlanta.

Anyway, the strangest thing about it was not that it was so small or that I hadn't seen it before (there was new development here all the time) but, the girl sitting out on the front lawn simply basking in the midmorning sun. She seemed so very oblivious to me approaching her house as she lay there with her Ipod headphones plugged into her ears. It didn't seem something she did very often due o the snowy white color of her flawless looking skin but, then I stopped dead in my tracks.

Was I going crazy? Because I had to be to be seeing what I was so very sure I was currently looking at. The girl on the lawn wasn't just any girl, it was Rosy. It was as if she hadn't aged a day. Frozen perfectly as the day she was taken from me…an angel. "Rosy…," I murmured.

The girl's eyes shot open and instead of the startling emerald green of Rosy's eyes they were a deep warming amber color. I couldn't move all I could do was stare, Rosy had always said she wished he had amber or brown eyes instead of green. Finally I was broken from my daze by the annoyed look on the girl's face as she arched her eyebrow at me in confusion as she pulled her ear buds out. "Can I help you?" she snapped rudely in a obviously American accent.

"Erm…no sorry mate…you just look startlingly like someone I used to know," I murmured.

She shrugged and went to lay back down on the grass but I started to talk the fraction of a second before she had reentered her music world. "When did you move here? You're American right?" I asked eagerly.

"Bout five months ago," she replied. "Wanted to get a taste of the country before I went to work."

"Oh, what do you do?" I asked.

"Welll, nothing yet but I'm working on a book at the moment. I'm trying to get a job as a script writer with BBC…I have an interview soon so I'm kind of hopeful…," she rambled a little blushing at the end as she realized it.

"That's killer. I hope you get it. I'm Danny Jones by the way, my mate an I live over in the flats," I said nodding to the building just down the street. Why did I say mate and not partner…asked the small voice in the back of my mind. I just met her don't want to scare her off Americans can be judgmental about that sort of thing, I answered in my head quickly rationalizing with myself.

"Cool, I'm Ginger Winter Kendall. Nice meeting you Danny," she got up off the grass and extended her hand for me to shake.

"You too…Ginger?" I said unsure I had heard her right.

"Yeah…weird name…I know my mom was a druggie," she said with an uninterested shrug.

"I'm sorry," I said instantly feeling bad for having brought it up…even indirectly.

"Really, Dan don't worry about it," she said smiling sweetly before she turned and started to walk back to her house. The expression was lovely to say the least and seemed to light up her whole face just as a smile had done to my Rosy's face, when she chose to grace a room with one.

I sighed absently to myself and started to walk again when her voice stopped me again ."By the way Danny, I knew exactly who you were from the start. Great new single by the way," she called over her shoulder just before the door shut behind her.

A chill ran down my spine. I still felt as if I had just been talking to a ghost as opposed to just some random American girl who probably wasn't even any older than eighteen and, just so happened to resemble my lost love in a spooky "dead-ringer" sort of way.

* * *

**a/n: so how do you guys like it? I know it's not my usual thing but I think it's going to be good ****I really like writing from the male point of view but sometimes its hard and since I put Danny off as being so in touch with himself it makes it easier to put in all the emotions I feel the piece needs.**

**Yes, the girl's name is strange but any of you who had read my other stories know about me and names plus I've been wanting to name a character Ginger for like everrrr and the fact that this girl **_**just so happens **_**to be ginger is perfect ;D**

**Anyway review because I love to know what it is you all are thinking! :D **


	2. Ginger

**The Ghosts Of Lives We Once Had**

**Chapter One- Ginger**

* * *

I sat down at the kitchen table only five minutes later still feeling slightly dazed by my strange meeting with Rosy -er I mean Ginger- when Doug walked through the door holding a few paper bags in his arms smiling at me as usual. Something in my stomach scrunched up in discomfort at the sight causing me not to be able to smile back at him as I would on any other occasion. "Morning sunshine," Dougie said not having sensed my strange mood as he usually would have done, though it seemed hardly anything about today was turning out to be as it usually was.  
"Morning," I grunted in reply.  
"What's up?" Dougie asked arching hi eyebrow at me. "Did you not run this morning or something?"  
"No, I already ran," I said off handedly debating over whether or not to tell Dougie about Ginger or not. I had never lied to him before and I couldn't understand why was it suddenly different. The voice in the back of my head was trying to taunt me as it always did and I quickly squashed it by speaking again. "I saw a girl today," was all I said.  
Dougie gave me a confused look and paused in preparing some pancakes as he waited for me to elaborate.  
"She looks JUST like Rosy," was all I could think of to say.  
Dougie frowned at me in disapproval of my statement. "Dan you know Rosy's gone...let's not go back to this okay...?"he murmured sounding worried.  
"Its not like that. I wasn't just seeing things! She was some American bird who'd moved in while we were in Atlanta. She was lying out on her lawn this morning!" I said feeling high exasperated with Dougie's distrust. "We spoke! She shook my hand!"  
Dougie just shook his head giving me a worried glance before turning back to the pancakes.

* * *

_Last time I had 'seen' Rosy had been a few months after Dougie and I had first kissed so near about eight months after she had left me. It had horribly jeopardized our relationship then seeing as we were both still in the process of coming to terms with how we do or did not feel about each other.  
It had been the typical sort of day one would claim to see a ghost; rainy, gloomy, slightly sleep deprived, ect. I think the guys would have believed me if I hadn't been so tired at the time. We had just finished recording for nine hour after having woken up at like four in the morning to do a four hour photo shoot, so it had been around five when I was making my way slowly back from the coffee shop to the McFly house. "Danny?" said a soft feminine voice.  
At first I turned around and saw no one so I shrugged it off and continued on towards the house dragging my feet a little more with every step. The rain was pouring down in buckets and I was in the process of fumbling with the zipper on my jacket under the partial cover of a tree when I heard it again. "Danny," said the same feminine voice.  
I turned all around me looking for the source of the sound but once again found nothing. Frustrated now that I felt like someone was playing a trick on me I irritatedly threw the hood of my jacket up and zipped up my hoodie before stepping back out into the direct rain.  
"Danny," the voice called to me again. Only this time when I spun round to yell at the woman who had to be following me I saw her and I froze to the spot. At first I was unsure of what I was seeing because of the rain rapidly falling into my line of vision and blurring my sight considerably even with my hood up.  
"Rosy," I murmured hoarsely.  
At this point I had fallen back into the upsettingly realistic dreams of her and was dealing with a bit of a drinking problem; I had almost gotten over it thanks to Doug. So considering my mental state and the state of sleep deprivation I found it easy to accept this hallucination of my late fiancé. "Hey Danny," she said her expression subtly sad at the sight of me.  
"What's wrong?" I asked; my eyebrows pulling together in confusion.  
"Don't be so sad Dan," she said reaching out as if he was going to put her hand on my cheek but then her hand fell back down to her side again.  
"How can I not be?" I replied hysteric creeping into my voice.  
"Because I know Dougie's been there for you," the statement was simple. I thought it would and should sound accusatory, spiteful, or hurt but there was no trace of either emotion in her voice.  
"But I wasn't supposed to have to! We were supposed to be married by now," I whispered clenching my fists to stop the on coming flow of sadness accompanied usually by tears.  
"Danny I know now that it was supposed to be someone else," she murmured tears falling down her cheeks steadily now.  
"What are you talking about? It's always been you!" I exclaimed my eyes blurring even more from the few tears that were forming.  
"You'll see...," she sighed heavily before pausing and starting again. "I'll always love you Danny."_

* * *

The rest of the morning was relatively quiet; at least for Dougie and me, it was quiet. After breakfast Dougie headed up into our home studio and worked on demo material for the remainder of the morning before we actually had to go into the studio. This left me sitting in the living room staring at the television screen grumbling to myself.

* * *

_**Tom's Point Of View**_

* * *

Giovanna and I had been separated for quite some time now. For some reason it had, had me feeling more down today than usual, so I found myself walking down the street towards my favorite coffee shop in London. I went there whenever I simply wanted to be left well enough alone or to work on new music; it truly was my place. I made my way straight to the back to my usual table faced away from the door so I didn't have to wear sunglasses or a hat the entire time I was in there.

I'd spent a good amount of time chilling in the back at 'my' table when I finally decided to go and buy myself a cup of coffee.

Suddenly something collided with me sending me and the person who'd I'd run into to the floor. "Holy shit! I'm so sorry!" exclaimed the girl freaking out as she scrambled to her feet to get napkins.

By the time the feeling of he searing hot coffee that was drenching my shirt had soaked in, she was back fanning my chest and stomach lightly with napkins. "Oh my god! You have no idea how sorry I am!" she exclaimed worriedly still not meeting my eyes though I recognized her obvious accent to be American.

"Hey, hey it's okay," I said smiling down at her though she still wouldn't look at me.

"I'm just so clumsy," she murmured.

"Don't worry about it, let me buy you a coffee since yours has taken up residence on my shirt," I said smiling cheekily and ruling a hair behind her ear.

"I'm not sure I did ruin your shirt," she murmured shamefully slowly turning her head to look up at me.

I stopped the instant my eyes fell to the smooth creamy planes of her worried face. "Rosy?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Erm no sorry mate...I'm Ginger...and you?" she asked arching her eyebrow at me.

"Tom," I said.

"Just Tom?" she asked smirking knowingly as she quirked and eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, just Tom," I murmured.

"Well just Tom, you're the second one to tell me I look like some bird called Rosy," she laughed a bit. I noticed as she spoke that every few words her accent changed and sounded a bit English, so she must've been here for a while to acquire the awkward in-between accent; though the American sound still dominated her speech at this point.

"Was the other one a mousey lookin bloke with brunette hair?" I asked.

"Danny Jones," she replied for me with a nod as we reached the counter. "You know Tom I'm perfectly capable of buying my own coffee."

"I know that otherwise you wouldn't have done in the first place. I'm just replacing what our combine clumsiness decided to soak my shirt with," I joked smiling a little at her my eyes tracing the features of her lovely face as we waited for the cashier.

Her face was heart shaped just like Rosy though the subtle difference was in her cheeks, Ginger's cheeks were a tad bit chunkier then he remembered Rosy's being. The color of her skin was the exact same and the familiar disarray of freckles were scattered across her cheeks though they did not go over her arms of anywhere else that I could see. She was just a tad more filled out then Rosy as well, she had been hardly a hundred twenty pounds at her five three height that was a little under average. Ginger though had lovely flowing curves that caught you eye and drew you in. The only thing that truly persuaded him though that it was not in fact Rosy herself he was looking at (after all, all the other differences were very subtle and would only be noticed if you were looking for them) was her eyes, instead of Rosy's bright emerald green they were a soft and warm amber that seemed to be a kindling flame.

"Sir?" asked the cashier finally breaking the two from their studying of the other.

"Oh yeah, a ice Carmel cappuccino," I said turning to the girl.

"And for the lady?" the cashier asked looking bored with life.

"Mocha iced cappuccino," she said smiling and adding to me. "Thought is get the cold one this time in case I spill on some other unlucky passerby."

"It wasn't unlucky," I said smiling down at her.

"I spilled searing hot coffee all over you," she stated blandly arching her eyebrow at me.

"Unfortunate consolation. Come on sit with me," I said taking both of our now ready coffees and heading to my corner table.

* * *

**a/n: so I hope the few readers I have gathered for this story like it ****Thank you to Dawnie-7 my oh-so-loyal reader :D and to 1Coco-yummy988 your reviews were fantastic feed back! And yes I am going to be continuing writing this story and I apologize for the wait on this chapter life's been hectic and I've only just begun to clear up some personal issues I've been having with this guy. So hopefully I'll be able to update this and my other few stories more quickly soon! **

**And another big thanks for the reviews **


	3. Doubles?

**The Ghosts of Lives We Once Had**

**Chapter Two- Doubles?**

* * *

After a while I had decided I couldn't stand sitting around and pouting while Dougie did his own thing all day and ended up getting in my car and driving over to Tom's flat. The sounds of intro half of _She Falls Asleep_ were playing as I opened the door to Tom's flat and began to make my way inside towards his studio room which was near the back next to the bedroom. "Tom?" I called out glancing around when I entered the room finding him ,as should have been obvious, sitting on the piano bench concentration centered fully on hitting the keys in the fairmilar succession that I myself knew very well.

For a moment I said nothing letting him finish the song before letting a smile spread across my face and I clapped a few times. His eyes snapped up to my face and a small blush crept across his already flustered looking face, "Sorry mate, I didn't even see you there."

"Don't worry about it, you were in the zone," I said smiling and putting air quotes around the word zone.

"So what's up Dan?" Tom asked arching an eyebrow at me in his all knowing best friend sort of way. "No trouble on the home front I hope?"

"No, no trouble. Just a weird day. I was hoping maybe you'd wanna go out for drinks or something?" I asked with what I hoped came off as an apathetic shrug. Truthfully I really wanted to speak with Tom about the possibility of reincarnation or some other sort of supernatural phenomena having created the anomaly of my meeting _Ginger_. As well as whether he thought she was real or simply a figment of my imagination that had manifested into a hallucination.

"Yeah no problem mate just hold on a moment and let me get my jacket. We can go to that little pub you and Doug like so much," Tom said swiftly standing from his piano bench and making his way out of the room with me on his heels.

* * *

"SO Dan, not that I don't like going out with you and stuff…you know we're great mates but, why'd you come over? I thought you and Dougie would be spending our time off holed up together in your flat with a 'do-not-disturb' sign on the front door," Tom finally said after taking a long swig of his beer and turning his attention fully to me.

"He's been working all day," I said flatly suddenly not feeling like talking about my strange Ginger experience was such a good idea.

"Thought you said nothing was wrong or anything…," Tom murmured confused.

"There isn't…or I don't think there is. I'm not sure really mate," I said sighing in frustration and taking a long swig of my own beer before putting it down and glancing back up at him sheepishly.

"Spill," he said arching an eyebrow at me almost as if he knew what I was going to say next.

"Well you know how Doug is with pancakes so he went out this morning to get pancake mix before I woke up, so I went for a run while I was waiting for him right? My run was pretty typical until on my second…or maybe third round of the neighborhood; I see this bird sitting out on her lawn tanning. I'd never seen her before and as a matter of fact I never even remembered seeing the house she lived at either. Right, so I slowed down a bit as I got closer and then I just sort of stopped because I could've sworn I was looking right at Rosy. I ended up talking with her for a moment or two and found out she moved here from New York while we were in Atlanta and that her name was Ginger. The thing is she looked JUST like Rosy. I mean JUST like! It was spooky! But thing is she couldn't have been more than nineteen or something."

"And what's that got to do with Doug working all day?" Tom asked nodding slowly.

"I dunno mate, when I mentioned it to him he got all -you know how he is when he's all concerned- frowny and stuff. He thought I was seeing things again…ya know like what happened just after like the eight month mark of her being gone," I trailed off desperately trying to repress the horrid memory.

"Ya, I know what you're on about. He's probably not upset just worried and not sure how to deal with it if he feels afraid you're having hallucinations of her again," Tom replied confidently.

"Do you think I'm having the hallucinations again?" I asked fearful of his reply.

A thoughtful look came over Tom's face as he studied my own scrutinously as if he weren't sure he wanted to share his thoughts with me or not. "You don't think I crazy d'ya?" I asked frowning now even more unsure.

That seemed to have made up his mind because Tom sighed a little dramatically –in any other situation I would have laughed at the drama of the situation- and ran his hand through his hair before closing his eyes for a moment and taking a long drink of his beer and finishing it off. "No, Dan I don't think you're crazy because if you were crazy that would make me crazy as well. I doubt it's possible we could have the exact same hallucination anyway," Tom said smiling weakly.

"What're you on about?" I asked my eyebrows pulling together in confusion at his words.

"I'm saying that I've met her as well," Tom said shortly not quite looking me in the eye.

"Y-you…you've met Ginger as well?" I asked unsure I had heard him properly.

The only response I was given was a simple nod. "How can she be real?" I whispered.

"I don't know mate. There's some theory I know of that everyone has a double somewhere in the world…maybe Ginger just so happens to be Rosy's double?" Tom suggested.

"I had been going through the idea of it possibly being reincarnation of some sort of weird stuff like that," I murmured sheepishly after having heard Tom's idea which now made my own sound very childish and slightly incompetent.

"I don't know," Tom murmured running his fingers through his hair frustrated as he stared off into space.

"What about telling Doug?" I asked.

"I'm not sure mate, he may want to like meet her for himself to confirm it's not a figment of both our imaginations…," Tom said rubbing his temples.

We were both confused and unsure of what to do or how to even begin to proceed with the whole situation.

* * *

_**Dougie's Point Of View**_

* * *

I sat on the couch in the studio watching the seconds tick by on the clock desperately attempting to work on the song I had been thinking up for quite some time now but, the harder I tried to concentrate on work the more difficult it was to do so. I was worried. I was so worried that talking about Rosy in the interview had shaken Danny up and I knew it would invoke a lot of memories and all from the past. Not this though, I wasn't expecting this. He'd only had the hallucinations once and that had been the worst part of his whole grieving process.

What would happen to our relationship if they continued happening? Would he change? Would Danny ever really just think of me and stop wishing he had Rosy back? God, I missed her too. I missed her almost as much as Dan had done in the beginning but, she'd been gone years now. A small tear rolled down my cheek at the thought of that, my best friend gone, the only woman I'd ever been that close to and now she was gone. I knew I could never feel it the way Dan had because he had wanted to marry her and start his family with her. Rosy was his future. I couldn't think of a future without Danny…it looked so dark and empty. That must have been how he had felt…how he still probably felt deep down. I could never even begin to compete with the deepness of their love and relationship.

* * *

_I still remember how happy she was when she came over to my house after their first date. The girl was absolutely glowing. That moment was when I knew they were going to fall in love, either that or they already had done. Danny had been like that the moment he'd seen her. _

"_Oh, Dougie he was the PERFECT gentleman! I've never met a man quite like that one! Why didn't you introduce us sooner?" she exclaimed flopping down onto the couch next to me beaming with joy and excitement as she spoke of the "positively divine" date they'd had._

"_Well I'd only known the bloke for a while when you first came round to visit us in London…and at that time I thought him a bit of a player. Honestly I wanted to keep you away from him," I said honestly biting my lip trying to hide the lie I had just told. I knew from the start Danny wasn't a player, he was perfect. I just wanted to find out if he was gay or not. At that point though I didn't properly understand why I even cared seeing as I thought myself to be as straight as a ruler then._

"_Noooo, he was so sweet! We ice skated for a while and then he took me to this lovely little restaurant! Oh, did you tell him I love Italian food? The food was amazing!" she said her emerald eyes shining with delight at the thought that he too enjoyed Italian food as much as she did._

"_No, we hardly spoke bout you two going on a date until today when Tom was prodding about where he was taking you and all," I said shrugging absently smiling at the fact she was so happy. "I'm glad you had fun though. I'm sure he'll ask you out again."_

_For a moment she smirked at me like a Cheshire cat before snuggling up to me and putting her lips almost to my ear and whispering excitedly, "He already has done! We're going to the movies on Thursday!"_

"_Told you!" I said hugging her tightly._

_She snuggled up to me and pulled the blanket over us. "I'm glad we're friends Doug. You're the best guy friend a girl could ask for…you know that right?" she asked smiling up at me._

"_Oh, don't get all mushy on me Rose," I laughed though something inside my stomach turned slightly at her words. I was at sixteen deathly afraid I had feelings for my best friend who was now probably going to be in a relationship with my new band member any day…which at this time I thought was the worst torture one could ever endure. And for a while it was. Seeing the woman you love being paraded around on the arm of your best friend and band mate is defiantly torture, especially when you're struggling with your sexuality. But still I miss my Rosy; she was the sun on a rainy day and the moon on a dark night._

* * *

**a/n: yay! I hope everybody likes this chapter :D tehe I couldn't help it I had to put in the Dougie angst. I wanna hear everybody's guesses on why Ginger looks just like Rosy! Tehe I'm so curious as to what you're all thinking at this point **

**So review and let me know what you thought of this chapter**


	4. A moonlight walk

The Ghosts of Lives We Once Had

**Chapter Three- A moonlight walk**

* * *

"Why do you think she looks like Rosy?" I asked Tom.

"Not quite sure mate, the only proper explanation would be that she's just a genetic anomaly or something like that because she can't actually be related to Rosy right?" Tom asked.

"Yeah her mum can't have any more children and I don't think her cousins are ginger…in fact I think she was the only ginger in her whole family," I replied rubbing my temples.

"Strange," Tom commented thoughtfully.

There was a minute or two of silence between the two of us during which I simply stared into my glass thinking about Rosy and trying to work out why exactly Ginger could look so alike to her. "What're you thinking about mate?" I asked.

"I'm not sure…just do you know is Rosy was adopted?" he asked reluctantly.

I drew my eyes out of the seemingly bottomless pit of my beer glass and focused them on his face my mouth forming a distinctive frown. "If she had been adopted I'd have known," I said flatly.

"I'm just saying being ginger is sort of rare you know…especially if you're the only one in your family. I'm just trying to reason with the situation, find some logical explanation, you know?" Tom murmured before adding,"What if she didn't know she was adopted?"

"That could make sense," I murmured though it still seemed nonsensical to think of Rosy as having been adopted. Her parents had always been so loving to her and they treated me like a son…even after she was gone. It was a wonder to me that they hadn't had more children because her mum was always elated at the thought of grandchildren. "But wouldn't her mum and dad have told her?"

"Maybe they were waiting until she had children or maybe until you two were married. I don't know," Tom murmured still deep in thought.

"Yeah…hey mate I'm gonna run to the loo to call Doug for a moment," I said suddenly remembering I'd forgotten to tell Dougie I had even left the house, though I was sure he knew by now if he'd left his studio at all.

* * *

_**Tom's Point Of View**_

* * *

"No problem mate, I'm going to order us some more drinks," I said nodding as Danny got up and walked

off to the loo.

I flagged down the bartender for more drinks just as Ginger walked up to the counter a little bit further down along the bar and started talking with the cook. "Um I'm here to pick up an order under Kendall,"she smiling at the man charmingly.

"Yeah got it right here for ya miss," the man said giving her a wink as her reached under the counter and grabbed a large brown paper bag and set it up on the counter for her. "That'll be ten quid."

"That should cover it," she said putting a few bills down on the counter and picking up the bag. That was when she noticed me staring at her. "Tom!" she exclaimed beamign at me.

"Hey," I said waving to her a little as she grabbed the bag and made her way down the bar to me quickly.

"I did know you came here!" she said still smiling a little.

"I did know you came here either," I replied arching my eyebrow at her large bag of food.

"Ya well you all have been out of town for quite a while so we wouldn't know would we," she laughed a little. "I just love their fish and chips."

"That looks like a little bit much for one person eh?" I replied gesturing to the bag.

"I'm picking up my mates food as well. I was just round at his place and we both love the food here so I'm eating at his tonight," she said smiling. "You here alone?"

"No, Dan's here with me he's just gone to the loo," I said. "Hey, do you have any family that are english?"

"Erm, no...not that I know of. Why?" she asked pleasently.

"Just wondering," I murmured.

"Right...well I best be going. I'll be seeing you," she said.

"Actually, I was wondering if you'd want to meet up here some time for drinks?" I asked quickly.

"Sure um how about Saturday, I'm busy all this week," she said.

"Saturday sounds good," I nodded.

"Around seven," she said. "See you then."

* * *

_**Dougie's Point Of View**_

* * *

_"Douglas Poynter I am going to kick your arse if you do not give me my brush this very instant!" Rosy screeched in anger as she pounder on my door with her fist._

_"No, I don't think I will!" I laughed in my immature seventeen year old way at the sounds of her fists hitting my door._

_"Danny is going to be here in thirty miinutes! I have to do my hair Doug!" she begged._

_"Oh bollocks Rose! The man wants to fuck you senseless and you're worried about your hair cmon? It's nto liek it's going to stay nice for long anyways!" I teased._

_"Dougie if you loved me you would let me in," she said calmly._

_"Ugh you're no fun," I murmured unlocking the door and opening it to find Rosy standing with her arms crossed over her chest as she stood there dressed for the day but with a bad case of bed head._

_"If I didn't love you I'd kick your arse," she snapped crossly yanking the brush from my hand._

_"Seriously Rose...Danny's so taken by you if he showed up and you were wearing a trash bag he'd still think you looked like a million pounds," I said rolling my eyes at her._

_She turned to face me just before she walked into the bathroom her face completely serious. "I know...but I love him and it makes me so nervous that he actually loves me too," she muttered._

_I remember how something deep down inside of me broke with that statement, though then I didn't know my heart was breaking over Danny and not over Rosy._

* * *

I ended up falling asleep on the studio couch too tired from thinking to be bothered moving and was dreaming of more memories. I hated dreaming memories of when Danny and Rosy were together they were still too confusing and somewhat painful even for me. Then the source of the noise that had roused me from my dreaming repeated itself again and I began fumbling to pull my mobile out of my pocket to answer it. "Hello?" I asked grogily coughing a bit at the end.

"Hey Doug," said Danny. "I didn't wake you up did I? It's only ten thirty."

"Yeah...I mean no it's fine," I muttered rubbing the sleep from my eyes as I pulled myself into a fully up right position. "I was just going to eat and then go out for a walk actually."

"Oh, great erm well I went out with Tom...I just didn't want you to worry about where I was at," Danny said.

"Thanks, well I'm gonna go make some food...should I save something for you?" I asked.

"Always," he said and I could hear the smile crossing his face at the words.

"Alright babe, I love you," I said.

"You too," he said and then hung up.

I stood from the couch and went downstairs into the kitchen and began making a bunch of scrambled eggs and coffee. While I waited for the eggs to finish cooking I sat on the couch in the living room watching some stupid night program nto really paying attention as I listened to the crackling of the coffee finishing. It was roughly eleven thirty when I finished my food and had cleaned up after myself leaving a plate of eggs out on the counter for Danny when he got home and I decied I actually would go out for a walk.

After having shrugged into my jacket I began my stroll down the dark night time streets and around what I knew to be Danny's usual running route so I could see this new house where Danny had supposedly run into the girl who looked like Rosy...what'd he say her name was? Oh yeah, Ginger. Strange name but made sense seeing as she would have to be a ginger if she really did look so much like Rosy. As I came to a small more of a cottage looking house than a grand mansion sort of house like the others in the "richy rich" neighborhood I saw a woan getting out of the passenger side of a car. "I'll see you at work tomorrow yeah?" asked the man driving.

"Yeah of course!" she replied chipperly just as the light of the street lamps caughte her vibrant red locks.

"See you round, Ginger," the man called out of his window before he pulled out of the drive way.

I stopped dead.

* * *

**a/n: hey loves! yay for chapter Three :D so you can all send love and thanks to one of my best friends who is an avid reader of my stories and has been the one urging me to keep writing this story :P**

**Anyway I hope all of you liked this chapter and don't forget that reviews are ALWAYS welcome ;D**


	5. Aunt Maggie

The Ghosts of Lives We Once Had

**Chapter Four- Aunt Maggie**

* * *

"Who was that bird?" I asked walking back over to Tom who was watching some girl leave the pub.

Tom didn't reply at first and seemed to be in a sort of daze as he watched her leave. "Oi! Tom," I said snapping my fingers in front of his face.

"Huh? Wha?" he muttered incoherently in reply. "Oh, erm that's nobody."

"Hmmm you seemed pretty intent on staring at _nobody_," I said arching my eyebrow at him. "Are you seeing someone mate?"

"Hmm? Me seeing someone? Nah," Tom said shrugging and taking a drink from his drink. "Doug okay?"

"Yeah, he was asleep," I said with a sigh running my hand through my hair.

"Oh was he?" Tom replied arching his eyebrow. "He's not normally one to turn in early."

"No, he's not. I should probably head home soon, he said he was gonna eat and then head out for a walk," I said.

"Stay for a few more drinks?" Tom asked. "He won't be in from his walk for a while. You know Doug when he's brooding."

"Only for a few," I said.

* * *

_**Ginger's Point Of View**_

* * *

I got out of the car when Drew dropped me off at my house. "I'll see you at work tomorrow yeah?" he called to me happily blowing smoke out of his window in my general direction.

"Yeah of course," I replied laughing a bit as I fanned the smoke away from me with my hand.

"I'll see you round Ginger," Drew said backing up a bit before taking a violent U turn and almost running into a guy that had been walking on the side walk.

"Oh my gosh mate! Are you alright?" I yelled running over to him. "Sir? He didn't hit you did he? That lad's just a rubbish driver, I haven't a clue how he ever got his license! Danger to the world, let me tell ya."

"No. No he didn't hit me, I'm fine," the man said staring at me unsurely his cloudy blue eyes searching my own amber ones for a few seconds before he coughed and took a few steps back from me. "I should be going my boyfriend is probably waiting for me."

Damn it. I thought frowning a little. The cute ones always are gay, taken or emotionally unavailable.

"Yeah, no problem. I'm Ginger by the way," I said sticking my hand out for him to shake.

"Doug," he replied shaking my hand briefly. "I'll see you round."

As he walked away I stood there a moment or two just watching him and observing his obviously attractive figure. No wonder he had a boyfriend the lad was hot. I smiled to myself, well maybe we could be friends. He did look strangely fairmilar; I'd have to check Rosy's pictures and see if he was in any of them and if that was where I was recognizing him from. Because I recognized Tom and Danny from a lot of pictures she'd had of the last few years of her life.

Finally I turned around and started towards my front door once again contemplating whether I actually should go to the pub with Tom. After all Tom was sweet and frankly adorable and defiantly future boyfriend material but, he had so obviously known Rosy and that would make it awkward. Then there was the matter of Danny. I had moved into the same area as him and Dougie in hopes of running into him and being able to become his friend and eventually to tell him about Rosy and what she'd never gotten the chance to tell him.

I sighed a little to myself as I stepped inside my house and closed the door behind me locking it just as my mobile started going off. "Hello?" I asked.

"Ginger! I'm so glad you answered! I wasn't sure if it was too late for you or what time it was even," replied my aunt chipperly.

"Yeah it's round midnight Aunt Maggie," I said rolling my eyes at her air head attitude.

"OH my gosh! I'm sorry are you just getting in! Or were you asleep! Gosh I'm so sorry! I can call back tomorrow?" she blurted out hurriedly.

"It's fine Mag, are you drunk?" I asked putting my purse down on my dresser as I began to strip off my tight skinny jeans. "Where's Michael and Trey?"

"Mikey is at his mom's house with Trey! The girls and I went out for drinks!" she giggled.

"You just dropped off your son and husband at his mum's?" I asked arching my eyebrow and coming to a stop in unbuttoning my shirt.

"No, no, no she wanted them to visit and obviously you know the woman doesn't like me much…ugh damn old bat…anyway so Lucy and the girls came over and we went out for drinks," she explained.

"How're things with you? How'd your interview go?"

"I haven't had the interview yet Mag," I said with a sigh as I shrugged out of my shirt and walked into the bathroom.

"Have you met Danny yet?" she asked suddenly serious.

I was silent for a moment as I turned on the water for the bath and let it begin to heat up. "Yes," I said finally.

"Is he as fantastic as she always said?" she squealed like a little girl.

"You're such an immature drunk you know that?" I pointed out boredly.

"Yes, yes I know now spill!" she said excitedly.

"He's just like any other British lad," I said shrugging though I knew she couldn't see me.

"Ugh you're such a downer! You're going to have to tell me all about it tomorrow when I'm hung over okay!" she asked.

"Yeah, now I'm going to go alright?"

* * *

_**Danny's Point Of View**_

* * *

I walked into the house to find Dougie sitting on the couch with his knees drawn up to his chest and his head leaning heavily against them as he breathed heavily. "Doug…are you alright?" I asked.

"Peachy," he murmured.

"Are you sure?" I asked sitting down next to him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders pulling him flush against my chest.

"I believe you now," he muttered softly.

"What're you on about love?" I asked my eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Rosy…erm…Ginger…I saw her walking into her house when I was out on my walk. Her mate almost backed his car up into me cause I was too shocked to even move a muscle," Dougie muttered pressing his face into my chest and mumbling the whole time. "I'm sorry I doubted you Dan."

"I know babe, it's okay," I said messing up his hair a bit before wrapping my arms around him again. "Do you want to go to bed?"

"I kind of just want to stay here for a while..you know," he murmured leaning back a little so he could see my face and traced my jaw line with his pointer finger.

His blue eyes flickered with a light of passion I didn't often see in them except when he felt he had something to prove. Did he feel insecure because of Ginger showing up and looking like Rosy? I wasn't going to leave him for her, for all I knew she was a completely different person anyhow. I loved Dougie and he was all I had I wouldn't trade him for the world.

* * *

_**Tom's Point Of View**_

* * *

I walked into my apartment after having drinks with Danny feeling slightly empty and alone as I usually did at night. Sometimes I still have expected for Giovanna to walk out into the living room when I came in late and demand to know where I had been and if I had any idea what time it was but, it never happened and it wasn't going to ever again. She was gone from my life and it was time to move on. I needed to for my own sanity. She was a happy memory of my past and that was all now.

Even as I started to shower off the smoky feeling that came with going to a pub I thought about Giovanna but, it was different today. I didn't just think about missing Giovanna I thought about Ginger and I felt as if I was looking forward to seeing her again…looking forward to our kind of _date_. Was it a date? More importantly if it was a date should I tell Danny? After all the girl did look just like his now dead fiancé…he may feel as if I might as well be taking her from him all over again but, Danny had Dougie. He didn't need to have Ginger too and if she liked me than that was her and my business.

Did I like her though?

I thought I did. And at that decision a subconscious picture of her slightly goofy but at the same time adorable grin flashed through my mind. Yes, I did like her.

* * *

**a/n: so good yes? I finally wrote in Ginger's point of view! Tehe! And gave away a piece of the Ginger and Rosy mystery ;D**

**Review because you love me and the story?**


	6. A Shock At The Coffee Shop

**The Ghosts of Lives We Once Had**

**Chapter Five- A shock at the coffee shop**

* * *

I woke with a start after having felt a shiver run down my bare spine startling me to consciousness. I had been dreaming of her again. It had been peaceful this time though, nothing like the nightmares of tormenting memories or what could have been. It was just her and me together. I hardly even noticed where we were all I could see was her face her beautiful ivory skin and the rosy red blush creeping across her cheeks when I caressed her bare side. "I love you," was all she said through the course of the entire dream even though I talked myself senseless about how I missed her.

Now it was time to get up and go back to harsh reality. The place where in truth there was no warmth only the bitter freezing cold of unrequited love and a lost future. But that's when I had to remind myself I was searching the darkness with a flashlight; Dougie was my light and maybe if I loved him as much as he deserved my world would brighten again.

I tossed the comforter off of my bare legs only to feel a gust of a cold breeze meeting the remainder of my naked body that had been warm. Rubbing my arms frantically to expel the goose bumps I dashed towards the bathroom and the warming comfort of a shower.

* * *

_**Dougie's point of view**_

* * *

I sat at the table eating breakfast when I heard the shower go on. Good he's up I told myself reassuringly as I stared blankly into my bowl of cereal before reluctantly taking a bite. I wasn't really much in the mood for food at the moment especially after the previous night. First finding out that Ginger wasn't a figment of Danny's imagination but a real girl who bore a striking resemblance to Rosy, the girl who had been my best friend all my life, and then just after we made love and Danny had fallen asleep I heard him whisper her name. He hadn't called out for her in over two years so it caught me off guard and made something inside me hurt but, he had no idea he'd even said it and I planned for it to stay that way.

* * *

_**Tom's Point of view**_

* * *

Coffee. I just need some coffee and then I'll go meet up with Harry. What did he say he wanted anyway I though running my hands through my hair in annoyance before pulling my knit hat back down over my ears. Too much wind today…maybe I should buy my own coffee maker. Nah, won't be nearly as good. Probably won't be any good, I'm almost as rubbish at coffee making as Danny is cooking. Oh Danny… what am I going to do about him, he'll probably flip shit if he finds out that I like Ginger. Why should he though? I mean he's got Doug and those two are the most annoyingly mushy couple I've ever met. Wonder if they're like that when they're alone as well… probably Doug is a softie.

Ahhh here we are, coffee shop. A smile broke across my face as the warm air hit it permeating my nostrils with the strong smell of freshly ground coffee. "Hey Tom-o. The usual?" the lady at the counter asked smiling in that overly friendly and inviting way she had always done ever since I started coming here.

"Yeah," I replied and sat down in my corner booth.

"Hey can I get a caramel macchiato," asked a fairmilar feminine voice.

"Coming right up miss," replied the counter lady sounding bored and much less enthused than when she spoke to me.

For a moment I just let my head rest against the cool table top soothing my throbbing headache that had been enhanced by the wind slapping against my face outside. But then I felt someone staring at me and I slowly opened one eye to find Ginger sitting across from me smiling in amusement. "Do you often go round laying half asleep with your head on tables? Because that could be a problem for our friendship hun," she joked smiling down at me.

"Only when I'm hung over and haven't yet had my coffee," I paused dragging myself into a sitting position and glancing around the shop. "Wait how'd you know it was me?"

She laughed," Well who else wants to sit in a discrete corner alone?"

"Obviously you," I replied smartly smirking at her.

"Well _I'm_ not alone, I'm with you. But I did see the extreme blonde hair sticking out from under your hat, so that was a big clue," she replied smiling still. "If you'd like to be alone I can go sit over there."

"No," I replied probably too quickly. "No, I mean I want you to stay…it's nice to have some company aside from the guys."

"Right…that was rubbish by the way but because I like you, I'll stay," she said. "So very hung over then?"

"VERY," I replied rubbing my eyes. "I normally don't drink like that, only when Danny and I go out for drinks normally Doug comes too but they're being weird at the moment."

"Danny's the gay one with the cute curly hair and mousy nose?" she asked laughing a bit.

"Yep Doug's his boyfriend," I said with a shrug. "They're still two of my best mates, I don't care what they're doing together behind closed doors as long as I don't walk in on that," I added with a laugh.

"That's very good of you," she said smiling again. I liked her smile, a lot.

Then we went silent for a moment each of us simply observing the other. "Order's up." Called the coffee lady breaking the temporary daze we'd both befallen.

"Right, I can grab yours as well if you'd like," Ginger offered.

"Please and thank you," I murmured in reply closing my eyes for a moment.

When she came back she set mine down in front of me and started sipping down her own. Again it was silent between us until a fly flew in front of Ginger's eyes and she went cross eyed watching it. A small chuckle escaped my lips followed by one from Ginger as well. "I don't even know why that was funny," I said when the laughter died down.

"I really like your dimple, it's adorable," she commented smiling at me again. Did she even know how much that smile just wanted to make me melt.

"Well thank you miss, I like your eyes they're absolutely lovely," I said.

She rolled those lovely bottomless eyes of flaming amber at my comment and snorted softly. "Ugh brown is so boring," she complained.

"They're not really brown though," I said staring into her eyes from across the table. "They're more amber like or maybe the color of caramel even burning embers in a fire; one hundred and fifty percent defiantly not boring."

Another broad smile spread across her face," That's like what my sister used to say, I was her burning fire."

"Where's your sister now?" I asked.

"She passed away almost six years ago now," Ginger replied a little shiftily.

"I'm sorry I didn't mea-," she cut me off shaking her head. "Tom it's okay. We weren't close and she wasn't around when I was going up. It just sort of sucked that once we were starting to become proper sisters that she was killed. It's okay now though. I'm just glad we had that time. I cherish the memories of the last year or so that she was around, it was great. She lived over here in England you know?"

"If you don't mind me asking…how did she die?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"An auto accident. She was eighteen (same age as you), I was just thirteen," she said a sad smile crossing her ruby red pouty lips.

"Oh I'm sorry. My good friend died in a crash as well," I murmured reaching across the table and taking her hand. "It's a horrible way to go."

"It's always a horrible thing to watch someone you love leave you," Ginger replied blinking back tears but there was a smile on her face. "I'm sorry I don't normally talk about my sister."

Then of course just as I was becoming profusely tempted to lean across the table and kiss her, or maybe just her cheek, my phone went off. "Bugger!" I frowned taking my hand away from her's and pulling out my phone.

* * *

_**Danny's Point Of View**_

* * *

After I got out of the shower I walked downstairs to find Doug sitting on the couch playing his bass and humming to himself. "Hey love," I said smiling at him.

"Where ya goin'?" he asked curiously his eyes looking over the fact that I was already dressed for the day in jeans and a t-shirt he'd bought me a few years back that was infinitely comfy.

"Just some errands, I was gonna stop by Rosy's parent's house," I said cautiously gauging his reaction.

"Oh?" he responded arching his eyebrow at me. He knew I still spoke to them on occasion seeing as I was like a son to them especially after Rosy's being gone. "Why's that?"

"Her mum wanted to have tea a few weeks ago but that was while we were still so busy with the album release so I couldn't then. You can come if you like? She loves you," I said smiling.

"Nah, I think Harry, Tom and, I were gonna pick up James and Steve and go bowling. Do you wanna meet us when you're done there?" he asked.

"I think I will, make sure you kick Harry's ass for me," I said kissing him lingering a little bit on his lips longer than was probably nessicary.

"You're still just sore that he beat you in footie a few months ago," Doug laughed as I headed out.

"Am not!" I called before shutting the door behind me.

The drive to Rosy's parent's was routine and I had done it many a time in the last six years plus the time when she had been around, they had always been involved. "Danny!" she squealed hugging me tightly.

"Hey Shannon," I said kissing her cheek.

"Come in come in love! It's bloody freezing out there!" she exclaimed ushering me in and shutting the door tightly.

Once she had me sitting down on the couch she came bustling back in with a tray of tea and biscuits. "How have you been love? I haven't seen you in a while," she said.

"I've been good just busy finishing up the album and the movie's coming up," I said shrugging. "And how have you been?"

"I've been lovely just started to put up the new railing on the porch," she said chipperly. "I think it's going to look just lovely. And how are the boys? You and Dougie doing well?"

"I'm sure it will," I replied smiling easily at her. "I think Tom's got himself a new fancy and Harry's still with Izzy I'm just waiting for those two to get married at this point. Dougie and I are good. Things have slowed down a bit lately and that's good. We were so rushed during the recording but I'm glad for the rest and I think Doug is as well. We haven't been out much yet."

"I see that's lovely, you should have brought the lad over. You know I adore him," she said beaming though I knew in the back of her mind she was probably adding 'considering you were going to marry my now dead daughter and he was the best friend of said daughter'.

"I actually have a question for you," I said.

"Hmmm? What's that?" she asked pouring herself some more tea.

"Was Rosy adopted?" I asked cautiously watching as she gasped and almost dropped the tea pot a sad look covering her face.

"Why would you think that?" she asked frowning a little.

"I don't know I just thought well she's the only red head in your family and red hair isn't a common trait," I murmured. "I wasn't sure…just kind of a hunch."

"How did you really find out?" she asked her eyebrows pulling together as she watched me looking sad and regretful.

"I dunno just found some papers," I lied quickly formulating a fake story.

"Well yes…I can't have children you know," she said looking even more sad. "And we had hoped to adopt a child with brown hair and blue eyes but when we went to the children's home and I saw her, I knew. Sometimes you just know, and we filled out the paper work that day. I love her like she was my own child. Her mother was supposedly some American drug addict that came here on vacation and just left her here after she gave birth. I was so glad we saved her from the terrible life she could have had. She was my baby. We told her when she was seventeen…just before you two met. She was going to tell you after the wedding."

"Um…will you excuse me for a moment," I said my breath catching in my throat. "Just a moment to digest…all of that."

"Of course dear," she said sighing and walking into the other room to get more tea.

I whipped out my phone to call Tom.

* * *

**A/n: tehe so how do we like that? She was adopted! Hahaha tell me what you think lovelies! Your reviews are what get me to keep writing ;D**


	7. Memory Lane

**The Ghosts of Lives We Once Had**

**Chapter Six-Memory Lane**

* * *

****

_Tom's Point of View_

* * *

I sighed in annoyance and rolled my eyes as I reluctantly pulled away from her and glanced at my phone seeing it was Danny that was calling," Sorry, just a second there's always a _slight_ chance that it could be important."

"No I totally get it go a head," Ginger said smiling easily in reply before she brought her coffee to her lips and began drinking again as she blankly stared out the window in thought.

"What do you want Jones?" I replied irritably.

"Gee well that's a lovely way to talk to your best mate now in'it," he replied sarcastically.

"Seriously mate," I shot back.

"Fine, where are you?" Danny asked.

"Why? You're not in jail or something are you?" I asked sighing and resting my forehead on the heel of my hand in exasperation.

"NO! Bloody hell what do you take me for?" He snapped and I could just see him rolling his eyes.

"A juvenile delinquent," I shot back at him before he could continue with what he was saying before.

"Har har, very funny mate. No, I'm not. I'm at Rosy's parent's place," he said.

"Oh are you? Why?" I asked slightly interested as to why he would have gone there, because he seemed to have been avoiding her mum's calls as of late.

"Yeah, you were right mate, Rosy was adopted," Danny said in a soft solemn voice that was laced with a latent hurt that he probably wasn't even ready to feel quite yet.

"How do you know?" I asked my whole body going stiff as I watched Ginger drink her coffee out of the corner of my eye, all over again it sunk in how alike she was too Rosy.

"I asked her mum _duhhhh_, that's why I came, I had to find out if you were right…it was eating me up inside not knowing if that could be a possibility or not. Especially after everything you said made so much sense," he replied rambling on a bit.

"So, what does that mean?" I asked softly.

"I don't know right now mate," he murmured obviously sounding frustrated. "I've got to run though her mum's coming back with more tea in a mo."

"Catch you later," I said and slid my phone into my pocket as I rejoined Ginger at our table.

"Welcome back," she said smiling a little and shrugging her coat off into the seat. "Is it always so bloody hot in here? I'm always boiling in here."

"Yeah, it's always a bloody boiler here during the winter, wait till mid-November or December you'd think we were in a desert or something," I said.

"Great always something fantastic to look forward to in this country right," she said rolling her eyes as she pushed up her sleeves, I instantly noticed the tattoos that wrapped around her left wrist. One was just a tribal looking wrap around bracelet sort of design on her wrist that had a small paw print in the center of it, but it was the second one that caught my eye. It was words, a very pretty looking English script style writing that almost looked hand written. It said; In the Loving memory, of a loving sister. 1986- 2004.

"I didn't know you were into tattoos?" I said trying not to sound rude.

"No, I'm actually not really. I'd only put permanent marks on my body if it meant something to me," she said causing me to instantly become curious of what the paw print meant to her seeing as the other was obviously referring to her sister's birth and death year.

"Oh, well that's fair enough," I murmured my eyes still lingering on the paw print for a moment before going back to her face.

"So how about you Mister Fletcher? Got any ink?" she asked light heartedly winking at me as well.

"Yeah, not as meaningful as yours I'm afraid though," I laughed a bit. "It's just a star on my chest."

"Pretty chill," she said just as her mobile started playing some obnoxious ringtone and vibrating all over the table. "Shit! I've got to got. I have an interview to be getting ready for."

"Oh? Erm are you busy later?" I asked without thinking about what I was saying.

"Uhhhhhhh, nope I do believe I am free, what do you have in mind?" she asked as she jumped up from our booth and began putting her coat on again and buttoning it up again.

"My mates and I are going bowling. Harry's bringing his girl and Dougie and Dan are together so it'll be nauseating to be with those three alone. I thought since you're _such_ a fantastic friend you'd like to come and be my bowling buddy?" I asked while she hurridly wrapped her scarf around her neck and face.

"Course! I'd love to but drinks are on you sir, cause I'm broke i.e. the job interview. Catch ya later just text me time and place," she called pulling her hat onto her head as she basically ran for the door abandoning her coffee.

"This is not a date," I told myself firmly as I grabbed both our cups and tossing them into the trash can before making my way out of the coffee shop braving the cold back to my own flat as well.

* * *

_**Ginger's Point Of View**_

* * *

Hanging out with Tom and his friends. That's cool right? I mean he's cute, sweet, freakishly adorable, and exactly what I've been telling myself I want right? No more damaged boys. I don't need to fix people right? Right. No more Artan's, I told myself instinctively glancing down at my wrist and rubbing it a little bit before continuing to shampoo my hair. Right. No more Artan's. Plus even if he doesn't like me we can be great friends. No, start with friends. Friends is good. God, Ginger slow yourself down and stop jumping to conclusions. It's just hanging out with him and his mates at a fraking bowling alley. Danny was gonna be there though. I wanted to be friends with Danny, maybe we could I dunno bond or some shit tonight. I shouldn't even be focusing on trying to get with Tom; I should be focusing on Danny. That was why I moved into this area anyway; I can write anywhere but, I choose to live in this snooty area because Danny and Dougie lived here as well. I wondered what Rosy would think of this. God I missed her. Fraking drunk ass whip had to run into her fraking car. I still remember getting the call. We didn't even find out for three days after it happened. No, don't think about it, I forcefully told myself mentally rubbing my temples. Damn I hate showering, too much time to think. I groaned as I stepped out of the shower and onto my bath mat rubbing my arms in a feeble attempt to warm myself up from the cold air in the room.

* * *

"_Aunt Maggieee, when's Rosy coming round?" I groaned from the couch as Maggie busied herself on her laptop at the kitchen table._

"_Good lord child! I have no idea, she just said she'd be round after she checked into her hotel and grabbed some starbucks," Maggie said rolling her eyes at me a little bit. "Don't overwhelm her though, it's the first time you two are seeing each other…okay? Just don't scare her."_

"_I'm not going to scare her!" I exclaimed with an annoyed 'humph' sound and scowling at her._

"_Come on girlie, do you wanna play some Halo with me?" asked Michael from the other couch._

"_Mike, don't poison my twelve year old niece's mind with killing video games," Maggie scolded._

"_Your niece? She's mine now too!" he called sticking his tongue out in her direction though the couch blocked him from her view._

_I giggled a little bit. " I wouldn't argue with the pregnant lady if I were you Uncle Mikey," I said and shook my head a bit before turning back to my book and ignoring the vibrating of my cell phone on the chair of my couch. _

"_I'm not _that_ pregnant," she said indignantly as a knock sounded on the front door. _

"_I'M GETTING IT!"I exclaimed jumping up from my couch and running for the door._

_I swung the door open dramatically and instantly stopped in my tracks. It was one of those times in the movies where everything is in slow motion and the characters faces are just so confused looking because nobody understands what exactly just happened. I would've sworn I was looking into a mirror at myself in about five years but, sadly I knew that was not possible even if it would be totally epic. "Rosy?" I asked my eyes still the size of dinner plates as I stared at her._

"_Erm….is Margret Robbins here?" she almost squeaked out in nervousness._

"_Geeze, Ginger you've scared the poor girl already!" said Aunt Maggie as she arrived next to me. "Hey there sweetie, please call me Maggie."_

* * *

_**Danny's Point of View**_

* * *

"Wait so Tommy boy's got a date?" Dougie asked stifling a laugh almost as we all sat at the bowling alley; Harry, Izzy, Dougie and I.

"That's what he's told me," I said with a shrug.

"Well I for one think it's a marvelous idea! Tom deserves happiness, I really thought he and Gio were like fate but sometimes you can be so off I suppose," Izzy said.

"I suppose. I just hope she's not annoying or some sort of bimbo," Harry groaned boredly taking a swig of his beer.

"Tom's never been into that type," I said. "Even if he was just sleeping round with a bimbo he wouldn't bring her out with `im in public, the lad would feel dirty bout it."

"Yeah, Tom's too much of a sweetheart to be with some dumb blonde bimbo," Izzy said.

"Any bets?" Doug asked with a bit of a laugh.

"Tall dark haired brunette green or blue eyes average build," Harry said.

"I'll agree with that," I said.

"Nah, I think she'll be a light brunette with brown eyes and a little on the shorter side. You male sorts like to think you're super tall," Izzy said.

"And that's why I love you," Harry said kissing Izzy's cheek.

"Shut up," she said smacking his chest half heartedly. "I'm not short, I'm fun sized."

"Fair enough," he said with a shrug. "What bout you Doug?"

"I'm not sure. I was always surprised Tom was with Gio so I'm not really sure what his type is," Doug said.

"Ope, well looks like it shouldn't be long Tom-o's just sent me a text. They apparently just pulled up and he says they're not dating so we can just shove it," Harry said with a chuckle. "Whatever."

Not even five minutes later Tom walked in pulling his beanie off his head as he helped a girl of probably five three out of her black leather jacket. It wasn't until she turned around and took her knit trapper hat off that I recognized her. It was Ginger. I frozen and as they drew closer chatting to themselves and laughing; everyone else froze as well.

* * *

**a/n: I know I've been a horrible author and haven't updated in over a week but I've been buried under piles of school work. Rubbish excuse I know . but it's all I got for ya, don't hate me! So when I got the email notifications that I had reviews on this story I decided I HAD to update. So thank you to Dawnie-7, McflyXlove, and 4 plus 1, for your fantastical reviews they make me smile.**

**BTW! I made an oober cool banner for this story :D everyone needs to check it out. I'm gonna post the link below but im nto sure if it works when posted in a story so im going to put it on my profile as wellll!**

**.**


	8. Just Like Rosy

**The Ghosts Of Lives We Once Had**

**Chapter Seven-Just Like Rosy**

* * *

"Guys this is Ginger, Ginger these are the guys and Izzy," Tom said gesturing to the beautiful girl standing beside them.

Izzy having been the first to recover from the initial shock of first seeing Ginger jumped up and stuck her hand out politely to her. "I'm Izzy, that buffoon over there's my boyfriend," she joked smiling as she shook Ginger's hand.

"Nice to meet you, as Tom said I'm Ginger," she said a little sheepishly.

"So where'd you two meet?" Harry asked off handedly.

"Coffee shop," Tom replied.

"That would be where Tom'd pick up a girl; that bloke spends wayyy to much time at the coffee shop. I always tell him he's going to overdose on coffee one day and go into a coma," Harry said.

"I believe that," Ginger laughed a bit touching Tom's arm lightly.

Something inside of me burned at the thought of her touching him. God damn it Danny stop being such a git, you don't have any business caring what Tom or Ginger do or don't do to each other; she's just another girl. _No she's not_ said a still small voice in the back of my head causing my fingers to clench tightly to the arm of my chair turning my knuckles white in the process.

"So who's got the first bowl?" Izzy asked in an attempt to prompt Dougie or I to speak.

"I will," I said but didn't make any move to go and pick a ball from the rack.

"Okay, so we'll go Danny, Ginger, Tom, Dougie, Me and, then Harry," Izzy said sticking her tounge out at her boyfriend.

"Oi! Why do I have to be last!" he exclaimed in annoyance.

"Because you called me short," she said.

Harry murmured something to himself about that being a load of bollocks as I finally got out of my chair and headed up for my first bowl.

* * *

**_Tom's Point Of View_**

* * *

Damn it Danny stop staring at her I thought as Ginger laughed at a comment I'd made about Dougie's bowling skills on his last turn. I was starting to feel a lot more confident about her possibly liking me as well but Danny's constant staring at her was driving me slightly loony. It was quite obvious that I was interested in her and he shouldn't be looking at anyone like that anyhow unless it was the man he was shagging on a regular basis I thought spitefully. And glanced at Dougie who now sat next to Danny obviously frustrated with Danny's paying such acute attention to Ginger as well.

"Hey Ginger do you wanna take a walk?"Danny asked suddenly earning himself a strange look from everyone as they waited for her answer.

"Erm…sure. You don't mind do you Tom?" she asked turning and sending me a slightly nervous smile.

"Nah, it's fine the gay man won't do ya any harm," I murmured softly hoping only she heard it.

Giggling softly Ginger nodded and removed her hand from mine to follow Danny to the door. I instantly wished I had made up some excuse for her to stay because I keenly missed the feeling of her skin against my fingertips.

* * *

**_Ginger's Point of View_**

* * *

"So….,"I murmured unsurely glancing shiftily at Danny as we walked out the front doors of the bowling alley. "Erm what's up?

"Nothing much," he murmured sounding as if he was in deep thought.

"Um if you don't mind my asking; why did you ask me out here?" I asked scratched the back of my head nervously. Danny couldn't know anything right? I was supposed to be out here to be telling him what had happened.

"I don't know really…there's just something about you. You look just like someone I used to know," he murmured staring down into my eyes with his piercing icy blue orbs that just seemed to bore into my soul.

"What was her name?" I asked off handedly.

"Her name was Rosy," Danny murmured not drawing his eyes away from my own.

"Do you want to tell me about her?" I asked soothingly.

"She was my fiancé. I loved her more than my life itself," he said the back of his hand stroking my cheek lightly as he spoke in a soft loving voice. "It was six years ago hardly a few months before our wedding. It was going to be lovely. We were going to be together forever."

"I'm sure she loved you just as much as you loved her," I said weakly.

"She did," he muttered. "God, you look just like her. Everything…except your eyes. Flaming almost full of passion."

"Danny?" I asked feebly making an attempt to back up from him a bit but found that my feet simply would not move.

"Why? Why do you look so like her?" he murmured more to himself than me as he stared intently into my eyes. "Is this like god's way of punishing me for her death? I shouldn't have gotten so bloody upset anyway…it was just over the way the DVDs were organized…she just had to blow out of there…my fault."

"Danny it wasn't your fault that Rosy died," I said putting one hand on either of his cheeks as tears welled up in my own eyes. "You couldn't have known. It was all that damn drunk driver's fault!"

That instantly snapped him out of his daze his eyes narrowed instinctively. "How did you know she was killed by a drunk driver?" Danny asked distrustfully as he stared if possible more intently at me.

"Tom…Tom mentioned it to me when he originally mentioned I looked like a girl his friend had dated…it just fit. I sort of assumed," I blurted out the lie as quickly as I could hoping it would sit properly with him.

After a few more tense moments and a few more tears rolling down my cheeks he leaned forward and I was sure he was going to kiss my cheek until his lips actually met my own causing me to gasp. I instantly pulled back. "Danny what are you doing?" I exclaimed.

He just shook his head a moment before leaning in again and pressing his lips to my own only more forcefully this time like he was trying to prove something to himself or me. We kissed for a few more seconds before I pulled away again pushing him away from me. "Danny! I'm not Rosy!" I yelled turning on my heel and running back to the bowling alley.

* * *

**_Tom's point of view_**

* * *

Danny and Ginger had been gone for roughly twenty minutes when it was starting to bother me. "What do you think they're doing?" I asked Izzy anxiously trying to be calm and just sip at my coke normally.

"I'm not sure to be honest. He was acting quite strange since the moment he saw her…such a freakish likeness to Rosy ya know?"she paused glancing over at Dougie. "Honestly I'm a bit worried it might be screwing with his head and making him alienate himself from Doug."

"Ever since he saw her when he was out running he's been a bit obsessed with finding out why she looks like Rosy…I think you might be right," I muttered sadly.

At that moment Ginger ran over and began gathering up her things, it looked like she had been crying or something. "Ginger are you alright?" I asked worriedly moving to put my hand on her shoulder but she jerked away.

"Erm I'm…I'm fine. I just need to go home. Um now…I think I've left the back door open," she lied hastily. "I erm I'll call you. We'll go out for drinks."

With that she took off running again towards the door only stopping when Danny appeared in the threshold. The two looked at each other for a split second before Ginger gave a small sob and then hurried along out the door.

"That was the most rubbish excuse I've heard in my entire life," Harry murmured.

"Shut up mate," Dougie snapped looking considerably cross with whatever Danny must've done to upset her.

"Damn it Danny," Izzy muttered.

* * *

**A/n: dun dun dun! so anybody gotten any closer to figuring out how Rosy and Ginger are connected? Tehe :) we shall see in very soon coming chapters ;D Review and tell me what ya think and any new theories ya might have!**

**Also! I happen to be working on something to fule my exceptionally nerdy side because I happen to be a tardisaholic(doctor who/torchwood) and if you like those as well then bless your heart. Anyway I've got this bloody fantastic idea whirring round my head for quite sometime now and I am in the process of testing it out a bit on another fanfic website but it will soon becoming to FanFiction so if you're interested in that keep on the look out ;D**

**Peace out lovelies!**


	9. Here Comes The Storm

**a/n: i am SO SO SO SO sorry that I didn't update sooner. I was having a bad case of writer's block! But I'm back now and am glad to present you all with Chapter Eight! Here Comes The Storm ;D

* * *

**

The Ghosts of Lives We Once Lived

**Chapter Eight- Here Comes The Storm**

When Ginger ran off I felt like I had been broken from a trance and the gravity of what I had just done began to seep in causing me to run after her mentally cursing myself the whole way. What had I just done! Seriously, was I going as insane as I had always thought I was? Dougie couldn't find out about this, it would break his heart. When I reached the doors of the bowling alley I almost physically ran into Ginger as she was trying to make her way out of the building. Just as I was about to open my mouth to apologize and ask her not to say anything to anyone she gave a soft sob and turned away from me before pushing past me and running out the door. Great job Dan, now the girl hates you, my subconscious taunted me in the back of my mind as I slowly walked over to the rest of them who were all sitting there glaring at me. "God damn it boy what did you do!" Izzy snapped scowling at him.

"I didn't do anything! We were walking and her phone went off and whatever the person on the other end told her really freaked her out and she took off!" I lied quickly.

"So you expect me to believe that sweet girl ran off crying for no proper reason?" Izzy snapped at me in an accusitory tone of voice her eyebrows arched in disbelief.

"I told you someone called her mobile! She didn't say anything about it!" I lied again.

"Should I call her?" Tom asked sheepishly as though he really wasn't sure whether he ought to prod or not.

"Course you should just not now, give her sometime to breathe; if she doesn't call you by tomorrow afternoon then you should do," Izzy replied still eyeing me suspiciously.

**Ginger's Point Of View **

I sighed as the front door of my home closed behind me, I slammed my back against it and, wrapped my arms tightly around my body in an effort to comfort myself. Danny had kissed me. Danny Jones had kissed me not once but twice. Danny who had been engaged to Rosy and was now supposed to be gay. Bloody _GAY_ as in no intrest in females sexually sort of _gay_. Tears streamed down my face destroying the mascara and other make up that I had been wearing; it didn't matter now.

Would he tell Tom? I was sure Tom liked me and I liked him. What would Tom do? Would this ruin Danny and Dougie's relationship? Poor Dougie...he didn't deserve that. Danny and him were basically perfect. A particularly violent sob racked my body at the thought of me being the cause of their break up. I sat there for a few more minutes imply staring off into space as I mentally got a hold of myself before, I pushed myself to my feet and shuffled into the kitchen to check my messages on the house phone.

***** First Message *****

_Hey Ginger, it's me, Artan ...again. I know this is like my third message in like two hours._

_I dunno if you still check your messages daily so...yeah I guess could be weeks till you get this. Being so busy in England and all...I'm just calling cause I- well I miss you G. I'm in school again, like real school. I got my GED and I'm enrolled in a community college. I'm really turning things around. I thought maybe I could come see you. I did some dumb stuff G and I want to make up for it. I'm going to be in London for a few weeks with my sister so...er give me a ring if you want to see me?_

*****End Message*****

*****Second Message*****

_Hey, G it's me Artan again. Call me back._

******End Message*****

*****Third Message*****

_Guess who! Hey Ginger! It's me Artan, it's been a while I know but I'm going to be in London this week and I wanted to see you! Give me a call at my sister's place._

*****End Message*****

By the end of the messages my face with flushed with frustration and disbelief. After three years he had the balls to call me up and just spontaniously drop himself back into my life? Hell no, I thought as I angrily hit the delete button three times erasing the messages before stomping over to my fridge and opening it. I really did not need that dip shit screwing around in my business now I thought spitefully as I grabbed a beer.

No, I told myself as I plopped down onto the couch in my living room. If you get worked up then he wins...whatever sort of game he thinks he's playing at he wins if I get upset and react. I'm just going to ignore him and it's all going to be fine. I sighed to calm myself and let my body relax back into the couch as my eyes slid closed.

The last thing I thought about before I found myself drifting off to sleep was the photo that sat adjacent to the chair I was currently seated in. The photo that had been taken by my Aunt Maggie in New York of Rosy and I at Broadway. The first major outing I had ever made with my big sister and the last. A lone tear trickled down my cheek as I thought of how blissfully amazing that evening had been.

* * *

**_Tom's Point Of View_**

* * *

After Ginger's departure nobody had, had much of the spirit to play for any longer so everyone went home. It was only around ten thirty when I arrived back at my flat so instead of turning in early I found myself lying on the couch in the living room, again as I did many nights, watching Star Wars and playing around on my Mac Book. Such a successful career yet here I was doing nothing particularly important with my time.

As my eyes stared at the television screen with a slightly glazed over look to them I found my mind wondering from the film, with which I was usually so very enraptured by, to Ginger. What had the person who had phoned her said that would cause such a drastic and immediate responce as running out like she had done? You'd think someone had run over her dog from the state she was in. A frown played at my lips as I mulled over the possibilties for a few moments before, finally deciding I was not going to be able to concentrate on the film anymore and flicking the television off. Frustration of not knowing seemed to be filling me up like a cup already filled with water as I laid there idly staring at my blank computer screen.

Izzy had said to at least wait until tomorrow afternoon before I called to check if she was okay but, honestly I didn't want to and it felt like a bit of rubbish to wait to go and comfort someone who was clearly upset. With those thoughts in mind I swiftly stood from the couch leaving my computer abandoned, next to where I had been sitting, as I swiftly made my way to the door, grabbing my coat on my way out.

* * *

_**Ginger's Point Of View**_

* * *

I had probably only slept for roughly an hour or so when I was startled awake by the sound of my mobile going off quite loudly in the kitchen. Silently I cursed my Aunt Maggie for calling me so late but, when I picked up the phone I saw an unknown number displayed on the caller i.d. screen. "Hello?" I asked skeptically praying to whatever power was out there that it was not Artan.

"Ginger?" came a thick male Bolton accent from the other end of the phoneline. Oh well damn that's almost as bad I thought in frustration.

"What do you want Danny?" I asked trying not to get harsh with him.

"I just wanted to say sorry," he said.

"Well you've said it can I go back to bed now?" I snapped this time feeling more annoyed that he had woken me just to say sorry. It wasn't even me he ought to be apologizing to anyhow.

"No...erm I was hoping I could take you out to a coffee. I had wanted to explain but... but you know not like this. Not while you're all riled up and pissed at me," he muttered a hint of shame in his tone.

"Danny it's not me you ought to be explaining to. It's your perfectly sweet and gentelmenly partner who happens to be very deeply in love with you that you should be explaining to," I said rubbing my temple lightly in frustration.

"That's not what I wanted to explain about...just please meet me at the coffee shop that you and Tom were at this morning...?" Danny asked.

I didn't bother askign how he knew what coffee shop Tom and I were at or how he knew I'd been there with him as I reluctantly sighed in reply. "Danny, I don't want to come between you and Dougie. He's too sweet to deserve this," I said firmly.

"I know. That's why I love him. Please meet me though? Twenty minutes," he said.

"I'll be there," I sighed rubbing my temples again in exasperation now.

I hit end on my phone and shuffled over to my coat rack grabbing my coat, and opened the door to see not an empty street but Tom Fletcher standing on my porch his hand raised as if he were in the act of knocking. "Erm hello there, love?" I said, a small smile playing at my lips at the sight of his worried expression.

"Hey," Tom said simply as if he didn't have anything else mentally prepared for after he knocked.

"Sup?" I asked archign my eyebrow a bit.

"I was worried about you...Dan said someone rang you and that was why you ran off so sudden. I- I wanted to make sure you were alright," he said slightly unsure of himself.

"He did, did he?" I asked arching my eyebrow slightly. So Danny had lied; definatly a bad sign.

"Yeah, so...erm are you...alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine my mate back home just called and erm. I don't want to talk about it," I lied quickly making up some sort of bull shit story to tell him for the time being. I was going to sort this out with Danny and he was not going to be kissing me again.

"That's good," Tom said awkwardly.

"Um-," I began but before I could even get part of my thought out, Tom had already taken a step forward and swept me up into the most tender and gentel kiss I had ever experienced in my entire life.

For a moment we stood there in the freezing cold lips locked, arms wrapped around each other, foreheads pressed together, and eyes closed in bliss. It was the perfect kiss. Until my phone started buzzing again. "I'm sorry just a second," I said reluctantly breaking away from his embrace and blushing lightly, though I hoped it was just covered up by the cold.

_'I'm Already here. I'm ordering you a coffee._

_-Danny'_

"Crap, I have to be somewhere. Um...call me tomorrow? We can do lunch or something," I said regretfully as I started walking down the steps with him.

"Oh, yeah...I'll see you then?" he muttered sounding a little bit confused at my rushed exit.

"Definatly," I said grabbing him by the collar of his jacket and pulling him down so I could give him a peck on the lips quickly. "Thanks for caring," I whispered before letting him go and jogging off to my own car to escape the cold.


	10. EXTENDED Foolish

a/n: I decied this chapter was too short and added an extention :)

* * *

**Chapter Nine- Foolish (EXTENDED**

* * *

_Ginger's Point Of View_

* * *

As I finally pulled up to the coffee shop my mind was reeling in a mental debate over what to do. I was already there but I could still turn back and simply pretend nothing had happened at all. Danny would just have to live with his mistake and I could pretend that I didn't feel horrible about it. God why did I have to look so like her?

"Rosy," I muttered, to myself in frustration and dismay, but then after a few more moments of silence I relented and got out of the car.

Opening the door to the coffee shop, I had come to know so well, the warmth and fairmiliar smell of the freshly ground coffee filled me up. My eyes took in all the fairmiliar sights fo the shop as well as one that wasn't; Danny, sitting in what I had subconsciously deemed Tom's spot, in the back corner. He drank slowly from his cup of coffee, his eyes fixed in a glazed stare at the seat across from him. I sucked in a long, slow, and shaky breath before scrunching up my eyes momentarily and walking over to him. "Hi," I said simply, mentally cheerign myself for the level and calmness of my tone when I spoke.

"Hey, I'm glad you agreed to come," Danny muttered pushing the other cup of coffee towards me.

"You didn't give me much choice," I replied sitting down across from him and looking into my cup.

Sometime the suttle things are the ones that make the biggest impact on us and this, was one of those times. Any other day I wouldn't have looked into that coffe cup and thought of it the way I did; with any other person it would just be a mere coincidence. But I knew he bought me Rosy's favorite coffee on purpose.

"Yeah, erm I'm sorry about that. And above that even I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. It was rash and uncalled for," he said.

"That's absolutly true," I said with a bit of a huff as I crossed my arms. "Now would you like to explain properly? Because I want to know who this girl is and what she's got to do with me."

"Her name was Rosy. I don't know or think she has anything to do wth you really; of course other than the fact that you are almost an exact replica OF her," Danny said.

"I'm a replica of her?" I scoffed in faux disbelief.

"Look," Danny said pulling a photograph out of his wallet of the two of them and setting it on the table in front of me. If you didnt know any better you would have assumed it actually _was_ me in the photo but, I knew for a fact that I had never been tangled up cuddling on a couch with Mister Danny Jones.

I breathed a soft 'oh' of suprise before adding ,"So I assume that's her then?"

"Rosy was my fiance," Danny murmured looking down longingly at the photograph before coughing briefly and then returning his gaze to my face. "We were eighteen when I proposed and she was nearly nineteen by the time she passed away. Rosy was my everything. And I had her taken away from me simply because of a little tiff that she decided to go out. You don't know what it's like to blame yourself for your significant other's death."

"I may not, but I do know it's not actually your fault. You couldn't have known that something would happen to her," I said.

"She was struck head on from the driver's side. There was no way she could have survived the crash," he said emotionlessly.

"One thing I don't get is why you're telling me this, Danny? You have Danny and from what I know and what I've seen; he really loves you and you used to really love him too," I said.

"I do love Dougie," Danny said firmly his tone almost as if he were trying to prove it more to himself than he was to me.

"You wouldn't be running around kissing people, kissing _girls_," I said.

"I'm not running round kissing people," he snapped anger flaring across his face before it softened and he seemed to break down a little bit. "I don't even know why I kissed you. I was just so consumed in the memory of her; all I could think of was that you...her...I don't know. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you, Danny, but I would be more worried about what Dougie will have to say about it," I said.

"I can't tell Dougie," he said.

"You have to, relationships are based on telling the truth and trust. If you don't tell him and he figures it out on his own or through someone else you'll have broken both," I said.

"Why do you care?" he asked narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Let's just say someone very important to me wouldn't have wanted me to let you destroy your relationship with someone as amazing as Dougie," I said.

"What does that mean?" Danny almost snapped his eyes burning a hole into my skull as he stared at me.

"Have a good night Danny," I said standing up and walking out the front door of the coffee shop forcing myself not to turn back.

He had no idea how much I wanted to turn back and tell him everything. There was so much about her I knew that he didn't and so much he knew that I didn't. I couldn't do that right now though, not when he and Dougie seemed to be in such rough waters with their relationship. She wouldn't have wanted that.

* * *

_**Tom's Point Of View**_

The kiss had been amazing that was for sure, I thought as I stood there leaning against my car for a moment just taking it all in. I had kissed her. I had kissed this beautiful and amazing girl that I had basically just met._ Looks like your luck is turning around mate_, said the voice in the back of my head. Smiling to myself I decided I was going to call her tomorrow and ask her to dinner, but just as I was about to open the driver's side door I heard a buzzing noise.

Out of reflex I reached for my own mobile only to realize that it was not the source of the noise. As I looked around in the darkness for some possible source of the sound only to find a light coming from the grass. Confused I crossed the drive and into the grass where I bent down and picked up what appeared to be Ginger's mobile.

On the front screen there was a text. I tried to resist opening it but curiosity took over and I decided a quick peak wouldn't hurt.

_Artan-_

_Hey G. It's me again, I miss you. Please call me so we can meet up._

Maybe my luck hasn't changed all that much after all, I thought spitefully and stalked over to her front porch where I set her mobile next to the door.

* * *

_**Danny's Point Of View**_

The next day Harry and I sat on the back porch of Dougie and my flat having beers. "So where's Doug this morning mate?" Harry asked.

"Said he was going shopping with Z and Charlie, something about dresses," I siad absently taking a drink of my beer and closing my eyes for a moment.

"You alright mate? It seemed like soemthing was up when we left last night," Harry inquired.

"I really don't know, Harry, she looked so much like Rosy, it's unnerving. What about Tom though? He seemed a bit up tight as well," I said in reply.

"Wouldn't you be? The person you fancy goes off with your mate and comes back crying. I'm sure he sat up the majority of the night debating on whether to call her or not," Harry said with a shrug before taking a drink of his own beer.

"Tom likes Ginger?" I asked my eyebrows creasing together in confusion.

"I get that you're on a different wave length then Tom and I but it was pretty obvious, the bloke never took his eyes off her properly for more than a few seconds. It was rather cute really," said Harry in responce.

"I suppose," I muttered, thinking back to the previous night though it was hard to tell because my eyes had been on Ginger almost constantly as well. "Do you think Dougie rushed out ths morning because he's mad at me?"

"Why would he be...?" Harry asked a mask of confusion covering his face.

"Dunno," I lied almost instantly attempting to change the subject and shift the focus off of me. "When's the first show?"

"Not sure, Fletch has the scheduel," Harry said rather boredly, seemingly unconvinced by my lie. "We do have a thing with Radio One coming up quite soon though."

* * *

**New York- Ginger's Aunt Maggie's appartment**

**

* * *

**

**"**Mags wake up will you," Micheal, her husband, said as he shook his wife lightly.

"Is Trey at school yet?" she mumbled sleepily but did not make a move to get up.

"No, sweetheart it's saturday. He slept at his friend's house last night remember," siad Michael sitting down on the bed next to her.

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired because I talked with Ginger so late last night," Maggie groaned rolling over onto her back and looking up at him.

"Don't be sorry; how is she?" Michael asked smiling fondly at her.

"Truthfully, I don't know, I'd like to just say that she's coping well; she always was so hell bent on working at BBC and meeting them all, espically after Rosy passed. But then again when she called me last night she sounded...unsettled and upset eve," said Maggie rubbing her eyes. "I just don't know. I think something's up."

"She's a big girl, Mags. If you're really that woried by Christmas we'll visit her okay?" Michael compromised.

"You're right, although we should visit for Christmas anyway. This Tom guy she's been talking about seems sweet and I want to meet him," said Maggie.

"I'm going to run out to grab some breakfast do you want something?" Michael asked.

"A muffin please," Maggie replied absently.

As her husband left the room Maggis turned her eyes to the ceiling and sighed. She was worried for her niece, espically since she had heard about Artan showing up in her life again. That boy could ruin any relationship if he set his mind to it and she worreid he'd be out to break up the new relationship forming between Ginger an Tom.


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n: so I am going to be posting a website which will contain an archive of all my stores invade I ever delete them from ff and will also contrain character profiles as well as pictures for each character, even cannons, that should be added in the authors note during my next updates**


End file.
